


Adopt a Pet

by idkman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Derek's a puppy, Fluff, I'm so bad at tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Young Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkman/pseuds/idkman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek blamed Laura for this and he hated her so so much. Screw what his mom says, when he gets home he's going to find a way to trade his twin sister in for someone better.</p>
<p>(Or the one where Derek gets turned into a puppy by a witch and is then adopted from the shelter, and if he was being honest he kind of liked the attention he was getting from a certain brown-eyed human.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopt a Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something similar to this on my tumblr and I was like 'wait, oh my god, this would be an amazing sterek fic.' and this happened. Also, all mistakes are mine and there could be some of them since I didn't reread this while I was typing.
> 
> I don't own any of these characters, just writing for the fun of it.

_This was the absolute worst day in my pathetic life. I cannot believe that witch turned me into an animal. A fucking puppy at that. She must’ve thought it would be poetic or something. I mean I get it, she was angry that I was in her little home trespassing or some shit. But dammit, I was just there to tell her to stay off our land like mom had asked, and the bitch tried slit my throat. Laura so owed me for this bullshit because mom had originally asked her to do it but ‘Mom, he never does anything for the pack. Make him do it, he needs to learn just as much as I do and blah blah blah.’ If I could trade sisters for literally anyone else on this planet, I would in a heartbeat. Now, I have no way to contact my pack. I can’t even fucking talking and I’m in a fucking dog shelter because the bitch just had to send me here. I’m so done with witches and family and- hello please be someone from my pack._  Derek thought as he heard the doors ding open and footsteps thumping against the tile. 

* * *

 

“Dude, we’re here to get a dog. An actual real live dog. You haven’t had a dog since you were little and I haven’t ever had a dog. I can’t believe your mom and my dad agreed to let us get a dog. I knew that when they started dating we could get them to say yes to a lot of things, but wow I didn’t think they’d actually say yes to this. It’s insane, like oh my god, this is so great I could cry.” Stiles rambled on excitedly, flinging his arms back and forth. He honestly thought they’d say something along the lines of ‘never ask again’ or ‘it’s never going to happen.’

“I know! Look at these guys, they’re adorable.” Scott smiled widely, looking around at all their options. “How are we supposed to pick one?”

Stiles shrugged carelessly and started to walk down the rows of cages, stopping every few steps to peek inside the cage and stick a finger in to pet the dogs. “I think we should get one that’s going to be big when it grows up. I want a big one.” Stiles said more to himself than anything, nodding along to some inner monologue he had going on.

Scott was looking through the cages when one of them snagged his attention. It was just a feeling he had so he walked towards it and he let a bigger smile form when he saw the tiny thing. “Oh my god, Stiles! Come here. We’re getting this one.”

Stiles stopped in his tracks and frowned walking to the back towards Scott, “I thought this was going to be a mutual agreement. You better have a good reason to break this mutual agre–” Stiles snapped his mouth shut when he took in the sight of the small puppy sitting in the corner. “Oh my god, look at it! You didn’t break the agreement. We’re getting this one. What kind of puppy is this? Is it a boy or girl? Does it get bigger?”

Scott cocked his head to the side and leaned in to get a closer look at the black fluff ball, “I-I think it’s a husky? I don’t know, does it matter? We can ask Deaton to confirm it tomorrow. And I think it’s a boy, hold on let me just…” Scott called over one of the volunteers and let them get the puppy out. Reaching to grab it out of the workers arms, Scott managed to get a look, “It’s a boy and yes it will get bigger, here.” Scott shoved the puppy into Stiles arms, who immediately started cooing and kissing its head, and ran off to fill out paper work.

Stiles kissed the puppy’s head one more time before holding it out in front of his face, “You are the cutest damn thing in this place. The girls are going to freak when they see you, no one will be able to say no to that face of yours. And those blue eyes, wow those are really blue. It’s like, like looking up at the sky and yeah the girls are going to take you away from me…” He sighed and brought the dog back to his chest, burying his face in the soft black fur while he still had the chance to. Heaving out another long sigh, he walked back up to the front desk with Scott and waited for the workers to say they could take their new puppy home.

After everything was finalized, they went shopping for a variety of things the puppy would need including: collar, leash, toys, food, snacks, puppy pads, a small cage, and more puppy things that were necessary. Stiles was exhausted, everything hurt and he wanted to show everyone he knew how cute his puppy was. Scott rolled his eyes at the way Stiles was acting with this dog, “Dude, you know when we get to the house, you’re going to have to share OUR puppy right?”

“Yeah, yeah. I got it, Scotty, sharing is caring. Blah blah blah.” Stiles waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, letting the puppy nuzzle close to his neck, “Doesn’t really matter, I think he likes me the most and I doubt that’s going to change.”

Scott smacked Stiles upside the head, smiling fondly as he pulled in the driveway. Stiles hopped out immediately and ran for the front door with a huge smile on his face, holding the dog a little more tightly to his chest as he walked in the house. He looked down at the puppy real quick to whisper, “Okay, remember who your favorite is. These people are insane and crazy and mean and not to be trusted and they won’t love you as much as I do an—”

“Stiles! Stop saying horrible things about us to the puppy and bring it in here to meet the pack!” A loud, musical voice shouted from the room in front of them.  

Stiles cringed at the words and gave the puppy a look, stage whispering, “She’s the scariest. Watch out for her.”

Stiles watched as the puppy nodded its head, wait nodded? His mouth opened and closed as he gazed at the dog, “Did you just nod at me?” He waited for it to do something else but it didn’t. Stiles shook his head and mumbled, “Huh? Must’ve been imagining it. Whatever, let’s get this over with.”

Stiles walked in to see everyone sitting around the living room, well they were sitting until they caught sight of the puppy and then they were on their feet and rushing to crowd around Stiles. Multiple ‘awe’s filled the room and then the puppy was being ripped from Stiles hands.

Lydia went back over to her seat smiling, hugging the small puppy close to her chest and cooing at its little huff. Stiles watched as everyone began to crowd around the two, cooing and laughing at the way the dog puppy growled at the hands reaching for it. He didn’t know if it was his imagination or not, but the puppy looked kind of pissed off. It kept wiggling to get out of their reach and after it got to be too much for Lydia to hold, she put it down on the floor.

The puppy darted for the door like a lightning bolt, and honestly who knew that a tiny thing could run that fast. It was heading for the glass door at top speed and next thing Stiles knows, the puppy is bouncing off the door and roughly back down on the floor. “Shit!” Stiles shouted as he made his way over to pick up the little ball of fur, “You okay, little guy?”

_What the hell? So that confirms it, I don’t have my powers. Fucking fantastic. I fucking hate witches. I need to get out of here or try to get to my pack._ Stiles hugged Derek to his chest, _Or I could just wait it out and see if it wears off, acting like a puppy shouldn’t be too hard. Plus, if I heard correctly they’re taking me to Deaton’s and he’ll know what to do. One night shouldn’t be all bad, as long as I get to stay with this brown-eyed beauty._ Derek inhaled Stiles’ scent and cuddled closer to his neck, _Not bad at all._

Stiles babied the dog until it was being taken away from him for the second time that night.

It was getting late and everyone had already left. Stiles was trying to go to sleep but the puppy was whining from its cage. ~~(Derek couldn’t help himself, he wanted, no scratch that, he needed to be close to Stiles now.)~~ Stiles hopped out of bed in his boxers and walked over to get him out. It wouldn’t hurt to let the little guy stay in the bed with him for one night. “Hey, little guy. You’re getting out of that dumb old cage and moving up to my bed. How about that?” Stiles started laughing when the puppy yelped in excitement, jumping out of his arms onto his bed. He pushed the pup over and drifted off to sleep with the dog snuggled close to his chest.

* * *

 

Derek woke up to find that he was still a puppy, no surprise there, and an empty bed. Slightly surprised, because he should’ve woken up when Stiles moved. Derek was a light sleeper after all, maybe it was just the whole puppy spell the witch put on him. Stiles walked back in with little water droplets dripping from his hair and down his chest, in nothing but a towel. _Well, shit. I kind of want to stay a dog forever. BUT if I get changed back I can actually do something like maybe put my real hands on his skin and trace my tongue down that toned chest to chase those water droplets— wait this guy might not like dudes, or he might not like me… Guess we’ll see._ Derek thought as he watched Stiles mess around the room in his towel for a few minutes.

Stiles phone pinged with a message and then he was running around his room trying to dress himself. Derek had the decency to cover his eyes while it happened because staring at someone naked without their permission is rude and gross. He’d rather wait anyways.

Stiles had gotten dressed in record time shouting about going to meet Scott at the vet’s office for some type of check-up. Derek willingly hopped into Stiles’ arms and let himself be carried out the door towards a blue jeep.

Stiles smiled and held onto Derek as he drove down the road. Derek liked it more than he should, but he couldn’t help it. This guy gave him such a good vibe and it was something he’d have to ask his mom about when he was back to normal. Stiles pulled in the parking lot and tugged Derek out, stumbling into the office where Scott was talking to another person. Scott gestured them to go on back and then Derek’s entire body relaxed even more when he saw the familiar face. _Deaton, finally. Someone that can help me._

Stiles smiled crookedly when Deaton asked for the name he had chosen for Derek, “Uh, yeah, I’m banned from picking the name. So we don’t have one for him yet because everyone’s kind of making them up and we’re voting for one tonight I think..”

Deaton took Derek from Stiles and started looking him over. “Very pretty. Good health.” The puppy started moving around and barking. It was tapping on the counter with its little paws in a very humanlike way. Deaton looked at it curiously and the puppy gave him a nod in return. “Get Scott in here, please.”

Stiles looked at Deaton weirdly, yelling for Scott which earned him an eye roll from Deaton. Scott ran in the room, “What? What’s wrong?”

“I think we have a problem.”

Scott frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Scott, this isn’t a dog.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, feedback is awesome and appreciated. In form of kudos or comments, not that you have to or anything but it's nice.


End file.
